Dethroned
by PaperbackPapercuts
Summary: Blaine is the prince of Lima, heir to the throne. Kurt is a tailor, a lowly peasant in King Anderson's eyes. What will Blaine do when he discovers he is betrothed? What will happen to the couple? Klaine. Fantasy, drama, romance.
1. Chapter 1

Dethroned.

Blaine is the prince of Lima, heir to the throne. Kurt is a tailor, a lowly peasant in King Anderson's eyes. What will Blaine do when he discovers he is betrothed? What will happen to the couple?

Hi, this is my first of many Klaine fics. I'm not sure how long I want to go with this, so any comments will be greatly appreciated.

Chapter 1.

Kurt mindlessly moves the expensive fabric through the rusty sewing machine, his worn hands going through the natural routine. Humming mindlessly as he does so, trying to block out the sound of his colleague being yelled at; the customer bringing the product back, with no complaint just "It didn't suit me." It happens, and when the shop loses money, the workers pay for it.

Kurt straightens his back as the boss passes behind him, dragging a chair to the side of Kurt's worktable. He presses his lips together, fearing the worse. He stops his work and looks to Mr. Figgins.

"I have chosen you Kurt, for a very important opportunity." Figgins announces in his stern voice.

The only good thing about Mr. Figgins is that he gets to the point.

"May I ask what it is?"

"You are to go to the castle, Prince Blaine needs dinner wear for an upcoming event."

Kurt can tell Figgins had quoted that from who ever delivered the message.

His eyes widen, he had never been anywhere with flooring other then broken, cracked wood since his mother's death. "I would be honored, when am I to be there?" Kurt grimaces, unsure if that sounded 'royal' enough. He hopes to not make a fool of himself this is a wonderful occasion.

"Tomorrow, you will be escorted from your home." Figgins gets up, indicating the conversation is over.

Kurt smiles, knowing the pay from the upcoming job will help his father and himself greatly. He already makes a decent amount, seeing as he's one of the best suit makers in the town; he can't imagine how those less fortunate even survive.

Kurt continues work in stride, excited to get home and tell his father.

When the day finally ends he basically bursts out the door, running home. His father wouldn't be home yet, but Kurt wanted to get supper done so that when he is he can tell him. His dad had always been proud of him, but after everything he's done for Kurt. Kurt feels he needs to give back. His dad is a blacksmith, making armory for the guards and soldiers. It doesn't pay much as it requires little education; peasants aren't given any education, other then the trades learnt at home. Kurt's mother was a seamstress, though boys usually become what their fathers do; Kurt was not suit for his father's profession. That was obvious. He loved his mother's work, and he's good at it. So it worked out in the end.

Kurt wiped his hands on the stained rag, just finishing the cabbage soup. The first thing he'll do after getting his pay, is prepare a meal other then cabbage soup.

As he sets the bowls on the table, Burt comes through the door.

"Starting dinner early?" He observes, coming towards the table.

"Well I wanted to tell you something." Kurt pulls out his father's chair, Burt sits down. Raising his eyebrow allowing Kurt to continue.

"I'm still getting over the shock, Sebastian is who's usually giving these jobs. And it's tomor-"

"Kurt, please get to the point."

"I get to be Prince Blaine's tailor; for an evening, but after he has one of my suits I'm sure he'll never want to anyone else." Before Kurt can continue, Burt envelops him in a lung-crushing hug.

"That is amazing! Good for you kiddo." Kurt smiles into his dad's shoulder.

They continue small talk, Burt nodding although he doesn't understand most of what Kurt is talking about.

"You should get to bed early tonight, they will probably send you there early."

"I don't think I will be able to fall asleep." Kurt laughs. Heading to their shared bedroom. It's the only room with a door, besides the bathroom.

"Goodnight, son."

"Night."

Kurt has been up for hours. Pacing, checking his hair, making sure he knows proper etiquette. His excitement from last night gone, replaced with nerves.

Burt had left for work already, leaving Kurt with as much enthusiasm as he can.

There is a hard knock on the door, basically breaking it off its rusty hinges. Kurt jumps out of his seat, opening the door.

Two guards stand there; Kurt can see a carriage behind them.

"Are you Kurt Hummel?" A guard with a deep, low voice asks.

"Y-yes." Kurt stammers. His nerves are getting the better of him, and the swords resting on the hips of the guards aren't helping.

"Come with us, you have been summoned by the royal Anderson family." The same man answers, moving aside to let Kurt through.

Kurt simply nods, following them to the carriage. He had never rode in one before, his excitement returning.

The ride was rough and bumpy, until they got on the paved path to the palace.

When it was in sight Kurt's jaw dropped.

It was huge, and magnificent. He couldn't even think of proper words for it.

The castle and outer wall is made from grey bricks. The roof meets in the middle resembling a triangular prism.

Kurt didn't know a structure this large existed. He was even more amazed when he stepped inside. There was red drapery along the walls, matching red carpet leading you in. Every surface spotless, every plaque and candelabra polished. Kurt's eyes enlarge when he looks up, a large golden chandelier hanging from the ceiling. His mind reeling as the guards checked for any weapons on him.

"The tailor I presume?" Kurt could barely acknowledge that he was being spoken to.

"Yes, Kurt Hummel." Kurt takes in the lavish clothing, bowing his head respectively.

"My son is in his room, Sir Finn Hudson will escort you there." Kurt bows again, suddenly self-conscious learning he just spoken to the King.

"This way." A husky young man, Finn Kurt assumes. Points his hand in direction.

Kurt silently follows. Taking in every large portrait, it looks like several generations, all with the same background. Kurt recognizes King Anderson, and the portrait next to his must be Blaine. Kurt almost stops in his tracks. Unlike all the others, Blaine has a hint of a smile. In a Mona Lisa, sort of way. Kurt's eyes are drawn to his big eyebrows, but right under them. His eyes are exquisite, like the chocolates in the shop he passes in the morning.

Finn stops, causing Kurt to almost run into his back.

"The servant already put all the supplies you would need, Blaine is most likely practicing on his piano. You can go on in." Finn shuffles back down the corridor they came down.

"Alright, thank you." Kurt calls after him. As he steps up to the door, Finn was right, Kurt can hear the faint sound of music. He doesn't remember the last time he heard music. Kurt pauses, not sure if he should disrupt the prince. Finn _had_ assured him that he could go in, so Kurt turns the handle.

Blaine is sitting on a bench in front of the instrument. His fingers running across the keys in practiced perfection. Blaine's back is towards Kurt, but he can clearly see the defined muscle through the red coat.

"Excuse me?" Kurt is hesitant in raising his voice.

It was enough.

The music stops, and Blaine's body turns in the chair. His eyes investigating Kurt, particularly how he's dressed. The once white, turned yellow brown shirt. Hanging too loosely on his small frame. His wood brown trousers, sprinkled with various holes. Regardless of the clothing, the boy is beautiful Blaine thinks to himself. Kurt's light blue eyes, and chestnut brown hair perfectly framing his pale face. Blaine doesn't think he's ever seen anyone like Kurt before.

"Yes?" Blaine raises his tick eyebrows. Its so surreal seeing him in person, he's more handsome Kurt thinks to himself. Slightly blushing "I'm Kurt Hummel, I was sent as your tailor." Kurt informs. Entwining his fingers, unsure of what to do.

Blaine flips his feet over the bench. He gets up, and strides over to Kurt. Placing his hand out "My apologies, where should we begin?" Kurt takes the hand, hoping Blaine doesn't notice his sweaty palms.

"That would be up to you, sir."

"You're the professional." Blaine chuckles. Seeing that Kurt seems uncomfortable he tries again.

"We could start by exchanging ideas." Blaine suggests. He leads Kurt to an oak table, sitting across from him. The two discuss. Kurt's opinions become more frequent, as he gets used to the situation.

Blaine shows him his workspace, in the corner of the study. Kurt gapes. There's everything, mannequins, sewing kits, needles and what looks to be a very expensive unused sewing machine. His eyes land on the thin, yellow tape.

"Before I can begin, I need measurements." Kurt grabs the tool.

"Oh yeah." Blaine quickly sheds his luxurious layers of clothing.

"So we-you can spread your arms. I'll start there." Kurt stammers. He has seen many men in nothing but their underwear before; this part has never been awkward for Kurt. He tries not to let his eyes wander, masking his face.

Blaine looks down; hoping the young tailor doesn't see his blush. Whom is smoothly twining the tape through and around his body.

Once Kurt has the numbers down, he silently gets to work. Blaine is summoned for a lesson.

Kurt sits in his padded, embellished chair, the back of his mind taking over his limbs; his mind on the handsome royal.

* * *

Hey so thats chapter one. I will be uploading the next one soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Blaine is the prince of Lima, heir to the throne. Kurt is a tailor, a lowly peasant in King Anderson's eyes. What will Blaine do when he discovers he is betrothed? What will happen to the couple?

* * *

Kurt is stitching the left arm of the coat when Blaine returns.

"How's it going so far?" Blaine claps his hands together, a huge grin on his face.

Kurt can't tell if the grin is excitement over seeing the suit, or Kurt. Blaine's smile widens when Kurt lifts his work in show, nodding his head. "It looks good. You were right about the dark purple, it's nice." Blaine comments.

"Thank you. I knew it would work with the black undershirt better." Kurt stops himself before saying 'better then the yellow you suggested, you'd look like a bumblebee!'

"May I ask how long you've been doing this?" Blaine asks. He drags a chair over to Kurt's workstation.

"My mother taught me, so basically my whole life." Kurt returns to his stitching, wanting to avoid eye contact.

"That's cool. She must be good."

"She was, truly." Kurt breathes.

Blaine notices the past tense. Many poor provincials die early from lack of medical attention, heat exhaustion and everything else they can die from as his father says. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to,"

Kurt stops him. "It's alright, you didn't know." Kurt assures. Looking up from his work, smiling at Blaine to reassure his words. "Would you like to learn?" Kurt asks. Trying to change the subject.

Blaine's eyebrows rise in surprise at the sudden offer. "I don't think I would be very good at it." He admits.

"Here,' Kurt hands him the pants 'you can sew the buttons on. It's one of the easier things to do." Blaine looks at Kurt, then the bottoms. He bites the inside of his cheek. "I don't want to mess it up, you worked so hard." Blaine says.

Not wanting to argue Kurt nods. Blaine sets the pants down on the table.

The two sit in comfortable silence, Blaine watching Kurt loop the thread through the extravagant fabric. Kurt hoping the prince isn't too bored.

The quiet is interrupted when the huge door opens. Blaine's father and several castle staff come in.

"How far along is it?" The King looks over Kurt's shoulder, inspecting the work.

"It should be done in a couple of hours, sir." Kurt try's to keep his voice leveled. Even though his body is trembling from the light breath on his shoulder.

"It _must._ I understand this is last minute on you Mr. Hummel, but our very important guest's schedules are very tight and important." The king's voice orders. Kurt remains silent, not sure if the harshness was directed at him.

"Well who is coming?" Blaine asks. Kurt sighs at the tension being broken.

"That is a surprise, son." Mr. Anderson's casual monotone replacing his anger. Kurt wonders if the man has ever been happy by the seemingly permanent scowl on his face, creating wrinkles no product can fix.

"Kurt will be done soon, you do want it to be of good quality right?" Blaine questions. Kurt wonders if it was right of Blaine to use his first name.

"Yes." His tone saying it like a question. He looks to the two boys before leaving, the others in tow

Once their gone Kurt sighs in relief. "He's intimidating."

"No, just rude." Blaine chuckles.

"He didn't seem rude, just strict." Kurt assured, hoping Blaine didn't feel his father scared Kurt.

"He has actually been in a good mood lately. Trust me, it can get bad and usually its people like you he takes it out on." Blaine says.

Kurt stops his work. "People like _me_?" His eyebrows furrow.

"Well you know, lower class. Its not like they can gossip about him to other high ranking families, they work for him." Blaine shrugs his shoulders, not seeing what Kurt is worried about.

"We work for ourselves, and our families. We're not his slaves and he has no right to treat us like that if that's what you're suggesting!" Kurt has lost all respect for the Anderson family, he doesn't even comprehend that he is reprimanding someone who could easily act like his father apparently does.

"That's not what I was saying. I'm sorry; I didn't realize what I was saying. I – its that this is what he tells me. I guess I know its wrong I apologize." Blaine rambles. Not wanting to upset the man who has done a lot of work on his benefit.

Kurt sighs. "I know that's what you must have been told, but have you never went to the town and seen the condition its in. At all?" Kurt continues his hemming, not wanting to look in Blaine's eye at the moment.

"No actually, ever." Blaine's eyes glass over, not ever thinking about that. "I have never been to the place I will one day rule, how bad could it be that no one has let me see it?" Blaine wonders. Not noticing he is speaking aloud, he is startled by Kurt answering. "It is bad. Starving people on the street not even trying to beg, knowing there's nothing to give. The sentinels are bullies, the managers are as well, taxes and prices fluctuate based on how they ' _think_ ' it should. It's a mess and the leadership is drunk and laying in what _we_ sweat over." Kurt spits. His cheeks red, only just realizing what he had said he turns to the prince. "Oh my, I didn't think- I am so sorry." Blaine raises his hand to stop Kurt. Shaking his head he stands shakily. "No, its okay. I didn't- I never knew. Kurt are _you_ okay?" Blaine asks.

Kurt doesn't understand what Blaine is trying to say. "You mean, my situation?" Kurt asks, wondering if Blaine actually cares.

"Yea, I mean you aren't homeless are you?" Blaine takes one of Kurt's hands, removing it from the near complete suit.

Kurt looks to their hands, then to Blaine. Remaining still, as he's not sure of the intentions. "No, I have a home. I live with my father, he's a blacksmith."

Blaine seems relieved at this, squeezing Kurt's hand before letting go.

Composing himself he speaks. "When you are done you will need to leave but I would like to see you again. Maybe you can come back again soon. My father is fond of Sebastian's work, but I'm sure I can request you again myself."

Kurt smiles, a warm feeling spreading through his body. "I would like that."

Blaine nods.

They sit in silence as Kurt works to finish in his strict deadline. After making some adjustments with Blaine, it's finally finished.

Kurt rubs his sore hands, never has he worked this hard before.

"Do you like it?" He asks Blaine, who's admiring himself in the mirror.

"You already asked me that, and I told you very much yes." Blaine smiles at Kurt's nervousness. The fact that very prominent people will soon see his work, finally registering in the tailors mind. Blaine tugs on the white ruffled collar, bright against the suede black shirt. Buttoning and unbuttoning the golden fastens attached to the luscious deep purple jacket, his father will be there any moment to collect him and send Kurt off.

Kurt gets off the red leather couch, treading towards the prince. He slides the coats front to the side; adjusting the black trousers suspenders. The two lock eyes, Kurt gives him an encouraging smile. Blaine breathes in through his nose. "They will be here soon to gel my hair and stuff, you will have to leave then… I'm sorry." He whispers. Kurt ruffles Blaine's unruly curls chuckling. "That's fine, I expect that." Kurt says.

"I don't want you to go." Blaine admits.

Kurt's smile falls. "I will see you again, surely." He awkwardly pats Blaine's arm, not sure what to do.

"I just. Thank you, Kurt."

"It wasn't much, I do this everyday." Kurt explains.

"No, not just this.' Blaine gestures to the outfit on his body 'but, I don't know. Everything, you're different, you aren't afraid of me like most people are. Now I know why, also thanks to you I suppose." Blaine's cheeks redden.

Kurt opens his mouth to respond but is cut off when the door opens, Finn leans in. "Good evening sir Blaine. Your father is waiting in the foyer for you, the guests are to be here shortly. I am to send Mr. Hummel off "

Blaine looks from Finn to Kurt. Straightening his back. "Of course, farewell." Blaine winks, not wanting Finn to say anything to his father if he acts suspicious. Not that many people just have casual conversations with the man; Blaine just needs to be cautious about his relationship with Kurt, whatever it is currently. Kurt picks up on this. "Good evening your highness." He mock bows, trying to hide the smile. His eyes and nose crinkling, making him look even cuter in Blaine's eyes.

Blaine walks out past Finn, needing to meet his father on time. Speed walking down the hall, so that he isn't tempted to stop Kurt from leaving.

Kurt follows Finn in silence, still thinking about the day's events. He is tired and excited to go home, reeling with excitement when a woman gave him his pay. Kurt thinks about what Blaine said about him working for him again, with more income like this him and his father will have a better standard of living.

When Blaine's father sees him come around the corner he immediately look to his attire; still unsure about an unknown poor tailor doing the work. He says nothing about it, signaling to Blaine that he approves. His mother; Pam, places her hand on his shoulder.

"The dining room is set we just need to wait for the guests to be escorted in, we will wait here for them." King Anderson informs. Blaine has rarely seen his father nervous, he wonders who the company could be.

"They have arrived." One of Blaine's self defence instructors announces. Santana goes back to the large two main doors to check for any "dangers".

"Ah! Paul, how are you?" One of the two men extends his hand in greeting. His father shakes it.

"I have been grand, LeRoy.' Blaine hold in his scoff at the thought of the man being anything but sullen. 'This must be the beautiful Rachel, I presume." He gestures to a young girl. She nods her head politely, her styled curls bouncing. The two make eye contact Rachel blushes and looks away. Her face is red like she has been crying. She wraps her hands through her lilac lace dress. Blaine doesn't realize he is being talked about until his dad heartily slaps him on the back.

"Oh yes, he is learning a bunch of stuff on the piano. He's got the best teacher I could find." Blaine cringes at the notion that the symphonies his father is talking about is being called _stuff._

"Our Rachel here is quite the virtuoso. Best voice you will ever hear." The other man laughs; locking arms with LeRoy the group moves towards the dining hall.

Hiram and LeRoy continue small talk with Paul, all through until dessert. Blaine's mother clinks her glass with her spoon.

"I would just like to raise a toast, to this soon to be family's first real gathering." She announces. Blaine is confused by what she means. His dad grabs her arm, leading her to sit back in her chair.

"Uhm, yes. I haven't told Blaine yet; I wanted it to be a surprise. So I guess its time now." He glares at his wife before standing up.

"Son, you know after Cooper's passing, the duty of continuing our family line was passed to you. Now, I don't want you to take this as insulting you; like you usually do, I'm just saying. Have you ever thought it would be best to have children with a wife?" Paul asks. Clearing his throat awkwardly. Regretting his choice to tell him after the two meet.

"What?" Blaine's eyes widen at his father's inappropriate conversation to have in front of practically strangers. His father wasn't one for uncivil behavior. Not even fully understanding what his father was asking the king continues.

"Your mother and I did make plans for your future, and while we acknowledge your _preferences_ , we just want what's best for you and the kingdom." His father explains, in an unnatural like calmness; obviously for show in front of the Berry family.

"I still don't understand." Blaine looks around the table, everyone's face says this is awkward.

"Rachel is who you are to marry. You will be turning 18 in 5 months and she is already of age. Unfortunately your mother tried to back out of the deal when you told us about the problem." He looks to his wife again in anger.

"Ok." Blaine responds, thinking that was it. That he is just meeting the girl because, reasons. Hiram and LeRoy look to one another, a knowing glint in their eyes.

"Sir Anderson? Do you mean to tell us that Blaine is gay and you still want to go through with this?" Hiram questions.

"Well, it's not a permanent feeling. Him and Rachel will be happy together."

Blaine now understanding the situation his face turns red. Clearly the king couldn't tell Hiram and LeRoy is a couple, and the blatant homophobic man is now trying to set their daughter with a gay man. Blaine squeezes his eyes shut, completely angry and embarrassed.

"I'm really sorry about this, I thought Blaine had agreed. Why don't we collect your jackets and call it a night." Pam rambles. She gets up and orders someone to fetch the outerwear.

"I'm sorry as well, for you young man." LeRoy reaches over to place a comforting hand on Blaine's shoulder.

Rachel dashes out of the dining room as if it was on fire. Blaine doesn't blame her.

He is left sitting in silence. His father at the head of the table; swearing about an embarrassment of a son.


End file.
